


I'm Shorter Than You. You Still Love Me Right?

by myheroesrbands



Series: IronHusbands Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Short, about tony being insecure about his height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: IronHusbands Week 2019 Day 3 - Height Difference“Tony Stark. You are four inches shorter than me. What is the big deal?”





	I'm Shorter Than You. You Still Love Me Right?

When they were in college, Rhodey always teased Tony for his height.

“Hey, shorty,” he would say when he walked into their dorm room. 

“Can you reach?” He’d ask jokingly when Tony needed to reach the top shelf at the grocery store. Tony never had a problem with the jokes when they were from Rhodey but if anyone else asked, he'd definitely become a fiery mess.

But when Rhodey and Tony started dating four years after college, the height jokes ended and the cute reaching commenced. 

Tony had to reach on his tippy toes to kiss Rhodey on the cheek. Rhodey would bend down to press kisses onto Tony’s head before he left for any deployment. 

In conclusion, they were insufferable cuties when it came to recognizing their height difference. 

But sometimes Tony would be insecure about it. “Would you rather date someone who was closer to your height?” He’d ask some nights when Rhodey was reading a book and Tony was laying on his chest. 

“No. Why would you ask that Tones? You know your height has nothing to do with why I love you right?” Tony wasn’t convinced and kept quiet initially. 

“I just always feel like you have to accommodate for me and-” Rhodey cut him off with a chuckle. 

“Tony Stark. You are four inches shorter than me. What is the big deal?” Tony blushed and tried to hide his face but Rhodey went to remove his hands from reaching too high. 

“It’s hard to explain but you know how I can get about specific things. It’s really the fact that I can’t believe you’re with me,” he whispered that last part and all humor left Rhodey’s face. Rhodey quickly discarded his book for the floor and went to move the two of them so that Tony was sitting between his legs with his chest to Tony’s back. 

“I love you, Tony,” he began. “I love you because you’re smart. I love you because you’re sweet and you’re an entirely different person from what you let others believe. I love you because you are the only person in my life who actually understands who I am. And above all else, I love you because you’re imperfect. You’re always working to be better.”

Tony’s head was under Rhodey’s chin and his hands were intertwined with Rhodey’s whose were wrapped around his waist. “You don’t mean that,” he weakly protested but Rhodey was having none of it. 

“I didn’t mention your height because your height is a bonus. It’s just a part of who you are and yes, I love that about you but it’s not the only reason I’m in love with you Tony. Now, first thing tomorrow Jarvis is going to take a picture of you reaching to give me the usual morning kiss and I’m going to show you just how adorable we look. Okay?”

Tony took a moment to respond, but he eventually softly laughed before nodding his head. 

“I love you, Rhodey. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short filler really. I still enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
